


React

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: The shadowhunters react to Episode 4 of shadowhunters after Simon stumbled upon a show about them.





	React

'hey guys come here' Everyone gathered around Simon as the episode Started playing. 'What the hell' Alec said as he sees his face appear. 'OMG why does it look like a show wow I look amazing!' Izzy screams. 'wow OK' Jace says as if he isn't even impacted by it. 'why the hell is Magnus putting on makeup during a party's. Simon says as Magnus does his makeup until he is rudely interrupted by Jace and Clary. 'Because if I had fallout from my glitter and eyeshadow then it would look like I was crying and the high warlock of Brooklyn doesn't cry'magnus informs. 'don't know what half those words mean'alec says with a smirk and an eye roll. On the screen you hear Izzy yell watch out and you see Alec shoot a circle member.As he walks to pick up the knife you can see how amazed he is by Alec and he says. 'who are you'. Simon pauses the show and everyone looks at Magnus. Alec is completely amazed. 'love at first sight oh my goodness.' Simon says chocking while saying God. Magnus looks at Alec and says 'Love at first sight now let's watch the rest'


End file.
